


Among Stars

by TuzzArts



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Death, Depression, Implied Afterlife, Implied Self Starvation, Implied ZADF, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Loss of Faith, Loss of Happiness, Loss of hope, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Rated Mature for Sensitive Material, Sadness, Social Isolation, Suicide, Teen Angst, ZADF, fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuzzArts/pseuds/TuzzArts
Summary: After Zim leaves earth, Dib tries to cope with a life without the little alien, but after a long time, Dib realizes there is no life without Zim.





	Among Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remastered version of a one-shot I made back when I was just getting into the Invader Zim fandom. Needless to say, it was pretty bad. This one is much better. Also, I am sorry for posting really short stories only. I do not have an editor OR a beta, so I do everything myself, which means it takes me a while to finish stuff, especially since I have school and other things to work on. I hope you guys can deal with the short stories until I post something longer!

Dib stood in front of the old and condemned base that once belonged to Zim, his jet-black scythe hair blowing in the light autumn wind. By this time, the golden sun was already beginning to disappear behind the tall city buildings, casting a warm light upon the dull pink and green of the once active home.

This task was a routine for Dib as of now, visiting the long abandoned base each day. He never attempted to knock or go inside, as he understood for a while now that there was no reply to receive. Zim may have only been gone for a year, but the very thought of his leave left Dib’s heart aching for the little alien's return.

As depressed as it made him to be reminded of Zim, visiting the odd worn down house was his only real source of comfort. He would stand there, staring at the base until the sky grew it’s dark purple hue. Eventually, his feet would bring him home, usually to the roof so he could gaze longingly into the glowing specs that dotted the blackened sky.

For Dib, this was his form of therapy, as the thought of space always calmed his mind. Gaz would always yell for Dib to come down and eat the dinner she had prepared, but he simply ignored her each time. The dinner ended up on the roof with Dib, but it rarely got eaten. Dib never had much of an apatite any longer. 

It was only once in a blue moon that there was to be a shooting star seen above, but if there was, Dib didn’t want to miss the chance to try and make a wish. A wish to have Zim back on earth. A wish to have Zim to bring him any real form of happiness that he never had anymore.

This never helped Dib in the long run though, as the small amount of joy he felt from looking at the stars evaporated once he headed into his home to have a restless sleep. If Dib had the strength to get up and go to school, he was alone, sitting alone during all classes and lunch.

He had no deep and meaningful connection with anyone in school, so to him, there was no point in trying to convince people that he was worthy of their friendship. Dib hardly noticed when Gaz would sit next to him, as it was a rather rare occasion.

In the beginning, Dib hoped that Zim would come back. A small part of him hoped for the chance to see the Irken again, but that part faded away in his mind once he realized Zim was truly gone. There was no hope for the Zim to return; he was probably dead by now anyway.

Dib was too tired to truly care anymore though. It didn’t really matter anymore. Zim had given Dib a reason to live; too bad Dib never told Zim how much he really mattered to him. If Zim knew how important he really was, maybe he would still be here, be here to stop Dib from doing the stupid things he had always tried to do.

Zim was gone, and now it was truly too late for Dib to say he was sorry. It didn’t matter now though. As Dib gazed over the edge of the skyscraper, he watched as the sun glowed brilliantly over the horizon. It was stunning. The city seemed so surreal from so high up and at the moment, Dib felt calm. 

For the first time in a while, Dib actually smiled, the soft breeze hitting his pale and fragile skin. He was weak, tired and at this point, there was really nothing left to lose. Dib stood slowly, admiring the bright orange glow of the evening before he walked to the edge of the building.

Dib stared at the empty street below him, smiling as he let his feet slip off the edge. He closed his eyes gently, feeling the fierce wind smack against his skin and whip around his black hair. The whole world seemed to slow down as he neared the pavement, a single tear escaping his eye. He was in his own world, memories of Zim flooding into his broken mind as everything went dark.

The pure darkness seemed to last an eternity before a bright white light filled Dib’s vision. He couldn’t hear a thing, as a quiet ringing was all that occupied his ears. He wasn’t sure where he was, but as he looked around the blindingly white space, he swore he could see a familiar set of magenta eyes staring at him from a distance. 

  
  



End file.
